Thoth (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = A, A'an, Asten, Djehuty, God-Bird, God-Bird Ibis, God-Bird of Shadow Haunted Stygia, Hab, Judge of the Two Combatant Gods, Khenti, Ibis, Ibis the Invincible, Lord of Divine Words, Lord of Khemennu, Lord of Ma'at, Mehi, Sheps, Toth (alternate spellings); numerous others | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Ennead (Heliopolitan ), ; formerly Ogdoad (Hermopolitan gods of Egypt) | Relatives = Nun (father); Neith (mother); Ammon Ra (brother); Bast, Bes, Sekhmet, Hathor, Shu, Khonshu, Tefnut, Ogdoad (nephews and nieces); Mahes (grandnephew); Geb, Nut (grandnephew and grandniece); Osiris, Seth (great-grandnephews); Isis, Nepthys (great-grandnieces); Anubis, Horus (great-great-grand-nephews); three unnamed sons | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Celestial Heliopolis; formerly Hermopolis (also known as Khmun, near modern-day el-Ashmunein, Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 280 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = Often appears as an Ibis or an Ibis-headed humanoid, can also take an ape form | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 | Citizenship = Heliopolitan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of the moon, wisdom, and death; vizier to Osiris, former ruler of the Ennead; former arbitrator and grand vizier to Ra | Education = Extensively self-educated | Origin = Son of Nun and Neith | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Roy Thomas; Frank Thorne | First = Conan the Barbarian #7 | First2 = (Mentioned as Ibis) | HistoryText = Origin Thoth was the son of the primordial goddess Gaea (known as Neith to the Egyptian gods) and of the Demiurge (Nun), and the little brother to Atum (Ammon Ra). Early years Millions years ago, Atum battled his uncle, the Elder God Set (Apep). Ibis oversaw the epic battle, making sure neither side completely overtake the other one (as Set and Atum represented respectively chaos and order). Hyborian Age Thoth, as Ibis, was worshipped during the Hyborian Age in parts of Nemedia and Stygia. Followers of Set, including the sorcerer Thoth-Amon, drove his priests out of Stygia, but they relocated their sarcophagi to a new Temple of Ibis, the "Nest of the Sacred Ibis" in Hyboria. The priest Karanthes channeled Thoth's energy through his Staff of Ibis to return the demon Jaggta-Noga to his nether realm, and later invoked Ibis himself to destroy the evil god-sorcer Zukala's citadel. Ancient Egypt Around 10,000 BC, the worship of the Heliopolitans started by the inhabitants of the Nile River Valley. As Atum became Ammon Ra, primordial sun god worshiped in Ancient Egypt, he presumably sired, then ruled the Ogdoad, the first generation of Egyptian gods, Thoth became the primordial moon god and served as his arbitrator and grand vizier,. from Hermopolis (also known as Khmun, near modern-day el-Ashmunein, Egypt). :Some myths state the Ogdoad sired Thoth and Ra, but that misconception is due to the elderly appearance of the Ogdoad. Possibly imperfect, and aging more rapidly than their virtually immortal rulers, the Ogdoad eventually perished, Ra sired the first Ennead, the next generations of Egyptians. He eventually left, replaced by his son Shu. Thoth remained and kept on serving the Helipolitan ruler. When the Helipolitan ruler Osiris and his family were imprisoned within a pyramid on Earth by god of evil Seth, Thoth served as the Ennead's ruler in Celestial Heliopolis. Thoth served as the god of wisdom and the moon, however he was ousted from that mantle by Khonshu. Around the 5th century AD, upon the spread of monotheism, many Heliopolitans lost their worshipers, but Thoth, along with Bast and Ptah remained worshiped among the Orisha of Wakanda. :It was hypothesized that the Wakandan Gorilla God was possibly Thoth in his ape form '' but it is known now that Vodu god Ghekre is the Gorilla God. When Osiris and his family were freed by the Asgardians, Thoth returned the throne to him. | Powers = Thoth possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of his Elder God lineage, making him superior to most of the other Heliopolitan gods: *'Superhuman Strength:' Thoth can lift about 90 tons. *'Metaphorm:' Thoth is metamorph, and usually assumes the form of an ibis or an ibis-headed humanoid. He has also an ape aspect. *'Virtual Immortal:' Thoth is a virtual immortal, who aged at an extraordinary slow rate, contrary to the Ennead who are true immortals. Thoth can empower magical totems, such as the Eye of Ibis and Staff of Ibis. | Abilities = Although avoiding physical confrontation, is a formidable combatant. | Strength = Thoth can lift about 90 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He wields his powerful Was-Sceptre in combat. | Notes = * Thoth, in his ape aspect, was hypothesized to possibly be the White Gorilla / Gorilla God. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * ''Toth at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Moon Deities Category:Wisdom Deities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Avian Form Category:Power Bestowal Category:Gaea Family Category:Demiurge Family Category:Ape Form Category:Stygian Deities